Este Día es Perfecto
thumb|right|300pxEsta canción la canta la Reina Chrysalis (con la apariencia de Cadance), y la verdadera Princesa Cadance en el episodio A Canterlot Wedding. Letra Original (Inglés) :Chrysalis :This day is going to be perfect. :The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. :Everypony will gather 'round. :Say I look lovely in my gown. :What they don't know is that I have fooled them all. :Cadance :This day was going to be perfect :The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. :But instead of having cake, :With all my friends to celebrate. :My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all. :Chrysalis :I could care less about the dress :I won't partake in any cake. :Vows, well I will be lying when I say. :That through any kind of weather :I'll want us to be together. :The truth is I don't care for him at all. :No I do not love the groom In my heart there is no room. :But I still want him to be all mine. :Cadance :We must escape before its too late. :Find a way to save the day :Hope, I'll be lying if I say :I don't fear that I may lose him. :To one who wants to use him :Not care for love and cherish him each day. :For I oh-so love the groom. :All my thoughts he does consume... :Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon! :Chrysalis :Finally the moment has arrived. :For me to be one lucky bride. :Cadance :Oh, the wedding we won't make. :He'll end up marrying a fake :Shining Armor will be... Reina Chrysalis: Mine, all mine! Letra Español Latino thumb|right|335px :Chrysalis :Este día va a ser perfecto, :Desde pequeña yo esperé verlo llegar. :Cada pony va a voltear, :Y mi atuendo va a admirar. :Lo que ignoran es que los volví a engañar. :Cadance :Este día va a ser perfecto, :Desde pequeña esperé verlo llegar. :Pero en vez de celebrar, :Con mis amigos, las campanas :Para mí no sonarán ya nunca más. :Chrysalis :No me preocuparé otra vez, :Por un atuendo y un pastel :Pues, yo en los votos mentiré. :En cualquier lugar del mundo, :Quiero que ya estemos juntos. :Confieso que él no me importa, no :Yo no lo puedo amar. En mi alma no hay lugar :Pero mío él siempre será. :Cadance :Debo encontrar la forma :De poder de aquí escapar. :Fe y esperanza ya no hay más. :Tengo miedo de perderlo :Y que ella logre hacerlo :Que no lo cuide ni lo quiera amar :Yo lo amo sin dudar :Y pienso en él no hay más... :¡Mi caballero, pronto voy a llegar! :Chrysalis :El día esperado veo llegar :Para ser la novia ideal... :Cadance :Una boda si habrá, :¡Pero todo esto no es real! :Shining Armor será... Reina Chrysalis: ¡Mío, sólo mío! Reprise thumb|left|180pxthumb Esta es la canción que la reina Chrysalis canta cuando empieza a gobernar en Canterlot. Letra Original (Inglés) :Chrysalis :This day has been just perfect :The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small :Everypony I'll soon control :Every stallion, mare and foal :Who says a girl can't really have it all? Letra Español latino :Chrysalis :Este día fue perfecto :Desde pequeña, yo esperé verlo llegar :A los ponies controlaré :Potro y yegua yo lo haré :¿Quien dice que no puedo eso lograr? reina chysal.jpg d.jpg imag.jpg ima.jpg i.jpg im.jpg Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Segunda Temporada